


Hot Night [unedited]

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Comic inspired, I got nothing, M/M, Romance, after sex - Freeform, inspired by my silly comic I drew in my notebook earlier, naked, other than Jenner doesn't really make a appearance or anything but he's mentioned, so sorry if yall were looking for him to say/react to something, unedited, uuuuuuuhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: This had to be maybe the third time they had done this together.A lot of his peers would tell him that this is just plain...sinful, and though that may be true this sin didn't really feel wrong. Actually, it felt very nice. Being that thoughts had circled around Nickolas' mind for a few weeks now about spending the rest of his life 'officially' with this man was coming into full effect, he invited his childhood friend Cathal over to his estates to talk it over.Everything about the dinner and after was absolutely perfect.....well,almosteverything.





	Hot Night [unedited]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t3f3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/gifts), [werelupewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelupewoods/gifts).



> Eeeeeeey, I really need to just sit down and get back to doing shit Im supposed to be doing, but in the meantime take this lil drabble thing of Nickolas and Cathal. I drew panels out for this [and honestly the comic is only like--4 panels long and it was the punchline to this whole thing, you'll see]. I like the writing for it a lot though. 
> 
> I'm sorry it's unedited, my sister came home and we ate and I'm heading to bed right now so I thought I'd post this up before then. 
> 
> Anyways, here's wonderwall.

Finally, everything was calm.

 

 

A tired sigh escaped his muzzle with his body sinking deeper into the bed. The room was a lovely shade of yellow and orange thanks to the lively flame on the other side of the quarters. And the room was hot—not that their heated moment together made things any better—with the exception of the cool breeze the wind would blow every moment or so, gently flicking the golden curls on his head and breathing fresh air against the musk that gathered there. Not that he minds the musk…

 

Oh gods, was that weird?

 

Was...all of this too weird?

 

The self doubt was sneaking into the back of his mind again and Nickolas had tried again to roll himself on his back but was stopped when his heart began to speed up because—well, he doesn’t know why. Oh, well, he’s still tired. The cleric breathes again, from his nose and out of his mouth and this time it sounds less like a moan and more like a normal breath of air. Next, he removed his arms from his chest and let go of the sheets he had desperately grabbed in the middle of the spiel, wrinkled from his tight grasp and the sweat that dripped off of them. Finally he was coming back down from the cloud of euphoria; and he can feel the gentle caress of someone’s knuckles on his stomach. Nickolas’ face burns hotter and he forces a chuckle as his stomach begins to flutter.

 

“Cal,” he nearly hisses in between closed teeth, though his tone is far from angry. “you’re _**not**_ helping.”

 

“Ah, sorry my love.” the other Gelert behind him apologized though before he can remove his hand Nickolas immediately grabs it and holds him to his chest, making Cathal chuckle and move a little closer so that his chest presses against his friend’s back. Nickolas takes another deep breath and he can now smell it—the spiced wine they opened off on a tray besides the bed, the musky cologne from Cathal, the earthy smell of the fire, and now a refreshing breeze from the sea side—all the comforts Nickolas could ever hope for. A tickle from the old hunter’s goatee against his bare shoulder was the only form of warning for Nickolas, and honestly, the cleric didn’t mind the gesture at all. “You were absolutely stunning tonight, Nicko.”

 

“You say that like I actually _**know**_ what I’m doing whenever we have this night.” Nickolas huffs pressing his back more into Cathal’s smaller but more built frame, it was refreshing to feel his cooler body against his; especially since the room wasn’t cooling down as much as he’d wanted to. Cathal laughs a little, commenting that it doesn’t seem like Nickolas was having any trouble in maneuvering when they were having sex. Nickolas huffs a laugh with him, “It’s not exactly that hard to move around when you’re naked, you know.”

 

“Oh really? I wouldn’t have known.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well,” Cathal begins pulling his hand slowly out so that he can see it over Nickolas’ frame and play with their laced fingers. “I had always assumed that you were a nymph of some kind, my dear.”

 

“A nymph?” Nickolas was almost insulted by the notion but Cathal quickly commented back ‘or an angel’ but he wasn’t convinced, and he couldn’t really help the roll of his eyes either...it was just a natural reaction for him. “You’re just trying to flatter me.” Though it seems that he always was, no matter what the task was at hand Cathal was always the first to try impressing him, it was something he did ever since they were children. At first Nickolas took it as a motive to try being better than Cathal, but whenever his dear friend had always gone and did better than everyone else he always turned towards him, making sure Nickolas was watching and giving him that prideful look of ‘I did it, I did it for you’. It was very admirable, and sometimes Nickolas would mentally kick himself because he just couldn’t see the ‘signs’ of his friend having such deep feelings for him earlier. Being that Cathal didn’t really comment after his response, Nickolas decided to end his statement and a thought all at once. “I like it.”

 

“Hm?” Cathal brought his face up from the nape of the cleric’s neck after he heard him hesitate, it wasn’t like Nickolas to make such—statements, especially after hesitating for so long. Usually the cleric is more open about his thoughts and doesn’t give it a quick inner debate before saying anything, usually he doesn’t even _**need**_ to think twice about what he’s going to say because he uses his Insight to say any and all right answers or choices. Cathal was immediately caught off guard. “Like what?” Nickolas is silent, again, far longer than he usually is and he disrupts his own silence with a shrug and a softly whispered, ‘You, especially whenever you want to impress me’. He would totally say something cocky right now about how he’s always trying to impress but just the sheer emotion in Nickolas’ voice is making Cathal’s senses tingle. Whenever Nickolas wants to be tender, it’s an understatement, he’s the biggest softy he’s ever met in the face of Neopia. It was wonderfully refreshing, considering how cold and cruel the world was—or, has been—to him and so many others. If his heart could beat it would be going a thousand Uni hooves a second right now, instead, he’ll just have to enjoy the warmth that playfully lingers on his muscles that is in contact with Nickolas’ bare body. Cathal leans closer so that he can bury his nose into his friend’s golden curls and breathe in the wonderful smell of dew on grass, incense smoke and sweat, he can barely smell the spice wine that they had both sweated out during their little tumble together as well.

 

 

 ***thud** *

 

* **thump***

 

 ***bump** *

 

“What in the devil’s name?” Cathal swears looking over his shoulder to the direction of the noise, Nickolas’ eyes open wide, his ears twitch and at the same moment that he was hyper focusing on the sound and the whole world outside of his room the noises come again. Cathal sits up in his bed, being that Nickolas is still laying on his side clutching almost possessively to his arm instead of sitting up with him and hurrying to get his robes on it can’t mean that it’s an intruder. Maybe a servant was in the hallway—no, no, Nickolas had specifically told the servants not to disrupt them...which in Nickolas’ language: meant that no one was allowed on the second floor until he calls for someone. With the noise happening again Cathal’s fighting instincts begin to kick in and with his free hand he tosses the sheets off from his person, but he looks over at Nickolas when his friend doesn’t release his limb. “I thought you said we were alone up here--”

 

“We **_were_**.” the cleric loosens his grip on Cathal’s arm as he sits up in the bed himself but that wasn’t really a good idea, the hunter took this as an ‘ok’ to leave the comfort of the bed and quickly put on his trousers. Nickolas doesn’t bother in trying to stop Cathal, mostly because he’s still ‘looking in’ on whoever was on the second floor with them and because since his mind is focused on something else, his initial thoughts were ‘he won’t leave the room completely, just poke his head out’. He lifts a hand to his temple so he can focus a little more and his mind eye comes to a scene just doors away from his-- “Oh…” Cathal doesn’t bother putting on a shirt or any other form of clothing besides his pants, he grabs his small glasses frames and twirls his fingers to let the arcane magic he was collecting in his palm manifest into a pitch black weapon. “W-Wait! Cal--!” Nickolas gasps desperately getting to the foot of his bed on his knees, but his friend was already out the door and heading right in the direction of the mess. Nickolas scrambles as fast as he could out of the sheets that tangled themselves up around his body, quickly drops to his knees so that he can grab his robe and quickly begin to put it on and that was when he heard the screams….and then the maniacal laughter.

 

“Cal?! What the hell are you doing half naked in my fucking room?!”

 

“Well I thought there was a fucking assassin breaking into your uncle’s goddamn house—apparently you’re _**fucking**_ the assassin!!”

 

“ _ **Get the hell out!!**_ ”

 

Nickolas wobbles onto his feet and takes the few steps into the doorway just in time to see a pillow collide with the Christmas Gelert’s face, making him stagger and fall back against the wall and pushing a small statue off it’s stand. Nickolas dove and caught the statue just in time before it could reach the floor and he catches glimpse of the door slamming shut. Standing back up to his normal height Nickolas lets out, again, another—more comfortable sounding—sigh and looks over to his left where Cathal is still laughing into his palm and trying to regain his stature from his unseen attack.

 

“I was trying to warn you, my nephew has his guy friend over.”

 

“Dear, if you would’ve seen the things _**I**_ have seen then I don’t think you would’ve been calling him your nephew’s ‘guy friend’.”


End file.
